Coherent optical networks often employ a subsystem at the receiver back end that performs polarization demultiplexing (POLMUX). In brief, POLMUX refers to the optical separation and associated digital signal processing (DSP) required to detect and separate the eigenpolarizations of the transmission link, even as the polarization of transmission link undergoes rapid state changes. Testing is often performed to determine how well POLMUX circuitries under test are able to handle the changes in rates at which the states are scrambled or changed. Current testing methods often generate scrambling patterns for the testing through performance of an alignment phase in which a human or automation system aligns the input state of polarization to the polarization scrambler and the use of a polarimeter or external optical feedback to calibrate the alignment.